


All Strapped Up

by WolfStar_85



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Dubious Consent, M/M, Master/Slave, Object Insertion, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex Toys, Strapping, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 09:15:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18340664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfStar_85/pseuds/WolfStar_85
Summary: Randy Orton introduces Dean Ambrose to a strap match of a different kind but how will Dean respond to what's going to happen?





	All Strapped Up

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own anything. Making no money. This is for entertainment purposes only.

“What's this all about Orton?” Dean asked with a frown as his friend and colleague led him into his hotel room. “What's so important?” 

“I just want to talk is all.” Randy said with a small grin. He shut the door as soon as Dean was in the room. “I want to make sure you're well prepared for this strap match you've gotten yourself into.”

“I know how to do a strap match Randy.” Dean said watching as the more experienced wrestler started walking around him. He frowned a bit. “What are you doing?”

“Sizing you up.” Randy said before coming to a stop in front of Dean. He nodded silently. It had been years since he'd last done what he was about to do, but it had to be done. He nodded again. “Lay down Dean.” He said.

Dean arched an eyebrow. “What?” He asked curiously. “What do you mean?”

“Just what I said!” Randy said shortly. “Lay your ass down!” After several minutes of Dean not doing what Randy said, Randy sighed. “Do not make me have to force you Ambrose!” And with that said, he suddenly hit Dean hard in the stomach, forcing him backwards against the bed.

Dean gasped in shock and nearly tripped but managed to catch himself. “What's gotten into you Orton?” He asked before Randy shoved him again, this time, he did land on his back on the bed. “Randy, what the hell?”

Randy panted some, watching him. “It's high time you learn how this company works Ambrose!” He said with a dark chuckle and without another word he leaned in and bit down on Dean's collarbone. It was a hard bite, but not enough to break through the skin. 

Dean let out a small cry and shoved Randy off. He sat up rubbing his collarbone. “What the fuck Randy?!” He asked before starting to get up. Though he went back down as Randy suddenly backhanded him.

“Stay the fuck down!” Randy said shortly and this time, he got over Dean, sitting on his legs and he chuckled darkly before leaning in and kissing at Dean's Adam's Apple. 

Dean's eyes widened and he shoved Randy again. “The fuck are you doing!? Orton, are you drunk or something!? I am fucking married!” 

Randy chuckled again and slapped Dean. “And I don't care! I'm going to fuck you so much that you'll never want to sleep with your wife again!”

“What the hell!?” Dean asked and slapped Randy across the face then he doubled over as Randy punched him hard in the stomach. He coughed hard, panting. He looked at Randy as if seeing him for the first time. He frowned trying to figure out what was going on.

Randy forced Dean to a lying position on his back and soon had him strapped down to the bed using rope and special leather straps he'd attached to the bed posts. He moved over Dean and chuckled darkly, leaning in and kissing Dean's neck.

Dean shuddered but jerked his head away from Randy. “Fucking stop Orton!” He snapped and struggled against his bonds. 

Randy merely laughed and ran his hands up and down along Dean's body, causing Dean to shudder. He slipped his hands up along Dean's shirt, sliding it off his body before leaning in and kissing along his torso, nipping lightly at his six pack. 

Dean groaned and bit his lip. He couldn't be unfaithful to Renee. He loved her. But what Randy was doing was seriously starting to get to him. “Orton, don't do that.”

“Hmm.” Randy hummed softly as he flicked his tongue against Dean's skin. He moved his way down to the waistband of Dean's pants and slowly worked them undone then slid them down his legs to his knees before sliding his hands up along Dean's inner thighs; kissing them lightly.

Dean's breathing started to elevate and he attempted to close his legs but the restraints only allowed him to move them so far. It certainly wasn't enough to evade Randy's touch as the slightly older wrestler kissed up to his package. His head fell back against the bed pillows and a groan slipped out of his throat. “R-Randy.” He said softly somewhat stuttering the name. “D-Don't do that.” 

“Why not Ambrose?” Randy asked softly before pressing his lips to Dean's balls then running his tongue around them. “Mmm, yes. Just like I was when I first started out. Everything baby smooth!”

Dean bit at his lower lip, he was trying not to let Randy get him aroused. “Stop Randy!” He said defiantly. “Stop this right now! I will press sexual assault charges.” 

“No you won't.” Randy said chuckling. “They never do. I should know. Now, be a good boy and keep quiet while I give your body the most amazing attention it's ever had.” He leaned in to press his lips to Dean's cock but Dean twisted his hips, moving away a bit. 

“I said fucking stop Orton!” Dean snapped and tried to knee him but the restraints kept him from being able to. “Why the fuck are you doing this?” 

“To train you!” Randy whispered to him. “See Ambrose, I think you're going to make a huge name for yourself one day, and in doing so, you're going to want to take in your own little bitch to fuck on the road. You won't always have Renee with you.”

As he spoke Randy's hand slipped down to wrap around Dean's cock and he gave him a small stroke. “You're going to want someone around that can help relieve the tension. I can train you how. Just like I was taught.” 

Dean tried twisting away again but this time Randy's grip tightened around his cock and he winced and let out a soft groan. “Randy… no.”

“Walk away from this…” Randy said sharply giving Dean's cock a jerk. “And you will never make it past rookie! I'll see you sent back to the Indy Circuit! Your WWE career will be over!”

Dean was biting hard on his bottom lip, trying not to moan, the jerk had felt good. He looked at Randy a moment at his words. Could Randy really have him fired? He knew Orton held a lot of weight, especially with the COO Triple H. He was certain Randy could and would make good on his promise. He swallowed and lay still. He gave a silent nod of consent.

Randy smiled and chuckled. “Wise decision!” He said before slapping Dean's cock hard causing Dean to arch with a cry of pain. The restraints pulled at his arms and legs keeping him tightly bound.

Randy chuckled and leaned in, pressing his lips to Dean's cock, slipping his lips around it and he slowly started to draw Dean's cock into his mouth.

Dean couldn't help letting out a loud moan of pleasure. “R-Randy…” he whimpered some. It was too much pleasure too fast.

Randy chuckled around him, creating pleasant vibrations for him. He knew perfectly well what he was doing. This wasn't his first time taking someone in. He lightly bobbed his head up and down along Dean's cock, his tongue swirling around it, occasionally flicking against the slit. 

“Oh!” Dean moaned, his head falling back onto the pillow. “Oh God.” His breathing was increasing as his arousal grew and his hands gripped at the leather restraints. “Fuck. Fuck Randy.”

Randy chuckled again, taking Dean deep into his mouth, sucking, licking, and swallowing around him. He hummed softly, getting Dean fully hard almost to the point of orgasm before pulling back.

Dean whined and bit at his lower lip, groaning. “Mmm, Randy. Please.” He whispered, arching his hips and trying to get some form of friction. 

Randy laughed and smacked him in the chest with a leather strap. He kissed along the red mark stopping to bite at Dean's nipple. 

Dean grunted and winced but let out a soft sound. It hurt but felt good at the same time. He knew he shouldn't be allowing this but, it was for his career. 

Randy took his time with Dean, giving him both pain and pleasure at the same time. After a bit, he paused and smirked. He got up and got into a bag before laying three items on the bed beside Dean. “Choose!”

Dean didn't want to choose. He shouldn't be allowing this to happen. He bit at his lower lip and took a deep breath. “That.” He said nodding to one, it was much thinner than the others and didn't look like it would hurt as much as the other two items did. 

Randy laughed before tossing that particular one aside. He picked up a different one and smirked. “It think you'll like this one much better!” He said holding up the thicker dildo. It was thick around, tapered off at the end with a thick knob near the base. It resembled a canine penis. “You call yourselves a pack of dogs so, I figured this one would be nicer for you.”

Dean gulped. “Randy please don't.” He said before the toy was shoved into his mouth. He didn't pull away, he knew he couldn't. 

“Get it good and wet Dean and we'll see how much you like it.” Randy said with a chuckle as he started pulling the dildo in and out of Dean's mouth. “That’s it, use that amazing cocksucking mouth!” 

Dean had no choice but to do as he was told. What was worse was, as he began to lick and suck the toy, his own cock twitched and throbbed. His ass clenching in anticipation of the moment this toy went into his ass, ruining him for anyone else but Randy's use. He lightly bobbed his head along the toy, making sick sounding slurping sounds. 

Randy chuckled. “I see that cock twitching!” He said with a smirk. “You like this!” As soon as he knew it was good and wet, he pulled the dildo out of Dean's mouth then pressed it to Dean's clenching asshole. 

“Hmm.” Dean hummed as the toy pressed against his hole, seeking entrance. “R-Randy.” He whispered as Randy slowly pressed the dildo into his ass. The tapered tip allowed it to slide in easily, but Randy didn't stop until it was all the way inside him, up to the thick knot. 

Randy chuckled as he started pumping the dildo in and out of Dean's ass. “Like that do you?” He asked as he slammed it up against Dean's prostate causing Dean to cry out with pleasure. 

“Fuck!” Dean cried as the toy hit his most sensitive spot. “Mmm. Y-yes.” He answered as Randy continued. Slowly Dean's body seemed to respond to the pleasure. “Mmm, fuck Randy.” 

Randy teased Dean with the toy for a while, but always stopped before Dean could orgasm. He then shoved the knot of the toy into Dean's ass. “Keep that in for a while!” He said.

Dean panted, his hips moving some with the toy inside him, marking it brush against his prostate. Each brush to that area causing Dean to shudder and let out a moan. “Randy.” He whispered. “Oh fuck. Randy. Please.” 

Randy chuckled and took the leather strap again, hitting Dean in the arms, legs, chest, and stomach leaving large red welts. 

Each time Randy would strike him, Dean would jerk, and each time her jerked it jostled the toy in his ass making Dean moan from the stimulation. 

After a time, Randy stopped and chuckles before carefully pulling the toy out of Dean's ass. “Now it's time for a real cock in that ass!” He said and lined up his cock with Dean's stretched out hole. He pressed in slowly. It was a dry entry but Randy knew with as stretched as he'd made Dean, it shouldn't hurt too much. He immediately started thrusting his hips.

Dean arched unwillingly against Rany and let out a loud moan of pleasure. “R-Randy. Oh my fucking… mmm!” His legs and arms pulled at their restraints as Randy fucked him hard and fast. 

“Who do you belong to Dean!?” Randy snarled as he struck Dean's prostate with the tip of his cock. 

Dean arched his back, moaning loudly. He couldn't fight it, it just felt too good. “Oh fuck Randy.” He said though he tried not to actually answer the question he was asked.

Randy bucked his hips hard and slapped Dean's face. “I asked you a question my little bitch! Who do you belong to?” 

“Y-you Randy!” Dean cried out in both pain and pleasure. 

“Prove it!” Randy snarled as he thrust and bucked his hips violently into Dean's ass. “I want you to moan my name as Master when you cum, do you understand?” When Dean failed to answer right off Randy slapped his chest hard. “I said do you understand!?” 

“Yes! Yes!” Dean said wincing and crying out as Randy became rough, almost violent and for Dean Ambrose that alone was a strange turn on. He never thought of himself as being into the whole dominant and submission thing. But the rougher Randy was, the harder he seemed to get, the more his cock dropped with pre-cum, the more he needed to be violated and dominated by this man, his friend and colleague. 

“Good boy.” Randy said gently caressing a hand over Dean's sensitive nipples, causing the man to shudder. “Master loves you and will take care of you! Both outside the ring, and in!”

Dean whimpered and nodded. “What do we tell Renee?” He asked softly then moaned out at the touch to his nipples. 

“I'll handle it.” Randy promised, kissing one of Dean's nipples and sucking it into his mouth as he slowed down his thrusts.

Dean couldn't help but respond with soft moans, his hips moving to match with Randy's thrusts as good as he could in the restraints. “Randy. Mmm, this isn't enough. Please speed up. I need more.”

Randy chuckled but kept his slow pace. Pulling almost all the way out and pushing back in with agonizing slowness.

Dean cried out in need. His head falling back onto the pillow below him. “Randy! Please!”

“Say it right and I might give you what you need.” Randy said as he sat up on his knees better and wrapped a hand around Dean's hard member and he started slowly stroking him up and down, giving a small twist at the head of Dean's cock.

Dean moaned louder, his toes curling some and his hands gripping into fists around the straps that held him down. “Randy… fuck… please. Mmm. Oh God I can't take this slowness.” he was squirming, trying desperately to get Randy to speed up but it just wasn't happening. “Randy, Randy please.”

“Say it right Dean!” Randy said continuing his pace and keeping Dean from getting too much at once. “Tell me how bad you want me to make you my bitch!” and with that he bit down on Dean's nipple.

Dean arched and let out a cry of pain, but at that time Randy also give him a relatively hard jerk on his cock making him moan at the same time. “Randy. Mmm, Randy. Fuck. M-Master please. I need more.”

Randy laughed triumphantly and pressed his lips against Dean's roughly as he unleashed a fury of powerful thrusts, causing Dean to arch against him and moan into his mouth. 

It wasn't long before both men had found their climaxes and Randy soon spurted his cum into Dean's ass while Dean's coated his and Randy's belly and waist. Soon, Dean lay back panting heavily. “Fuck.” He whispered. 

“Felt good didn't it?” Randy asked then sighed as he ran a finger along the red welts on Dean's chest and stomach. “You'll understand at a later date why I did this, and when you do… you'll thank me for it.” 

Dean frowned at Randy's words. “Why did you do it?” He asked quietly, watching as Randy's demeanor seemed to change back to the man he knew Randy to be. 

“To protect you from far worse.” Randy said before kissing him gently. “I can't explain it right now. But, you were being watched and a plan was being formed… I had to act fast. Like I said, you'll understand soon enough and when you do, you'll thank me for what I did tonight. You and Renee both will.” 

Dean was still confused but he nodded silently. “Thanks then, Master.” He said with a small smirking grin. 

Randy smiled and chuckled as he undone Dean's leather bindings, then he got a washcloth and wet it with warm water. He went back to Dean and cleaned him up carefully. “Why don't we go get a shower together and then you can rest. “I can kind of explain more.”

Dean nodded and sat up. “Okay.” He said. “A shower would be good right now. Never thought I was into the whole bondage and domination stuff…”

Randy chuckled helping Dean to his feet. “In this business, you learn a lot about yourself that you never knew or expected. I know I have.” He led Dean to the bathroom and got the water ready.

After their shower, Randy helped Dean back to the bed and curled up with him. “Get some rest Dean, you have a big match tomorrow and I want you rested.”

Dean nodded, he was exhausted after all. “Okay Ran...Master.” he said softly before curling up against Randy and closing his eyes. 

The door opened sometime later and Randy opened his eyes to see who it was. He knew by the look on the man's face that he was in serious trouble for taking the one this man wanted and he knew he would pay later for it. But he smirked and kissed at Dean's neck possessively, watching the door close and soon both Dean and Randy had drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> There is a whole backstory that this is based off of. The backstory is not mine but I loved it so much that I wanted to use it as a basis for this story. For the backstory of why Randy does what he does in this fic please go to Fanfiction.net and search out Author Dreamscarred. The story is titled Break You Down. It is a dark depraved story but a good one nonetheless. Also check out their Trials of Love story.


End file.
